Inaba School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by Domomomo
Summary: AU. One would think that learning you're actually a wizard and are moving in with your wizard uncle would make life easier, but for Souji, things just got more complicated. Book of oneshots.
1. Late Night Studying

It was late at night in the house of Gryffindor, all but a few students slumbering. One of these few was a certain Yosuke Hanamura.

"Auuugh…Hellebore is a key ingredient when making…" Yosuke grumbled more as he leafed through his tattered encyclopedia of potions, holding his wand over the book to see the text clearer.

"Draught of Peace."

Yosuke spasmed in surprise, falling from his chair with a yelp. "G-Geez, Partner, give a guy some warning! I thought you were asleep!"

"I was, until you started shining lights in my face."

"Well _excuuuse_ me for trying to study! Midterms are coming up and I don't want to fail," Yosuke explained, his eyes still trained on the textbook as he flipped through its pages.

Sighing, Souji sat on the edge of his bed, wiping his tired eyes. "Well it's not going to do you any good staying up all night studying. Just go to sleep and do it tomorrow." Souji moved, fully intent on crawling back into the warmth of his bed, but was stopped by a loud whine.

"But that's the only time I ever have to hang out! You wanna help me study?"

"Can't. I have Quidditch practice and then I'm helping Chie with her Muggle Studies homework in the common room."

"Come oooon, man! Bros before hos!"

Souji's eyes narrowed at the plea, not appreciating Yosuke calling his girlfriend a ho. "Ask Yukiko for help. She's smart."

"B-But she _slapped_ me last time I asked, remember?"

Oh yes, _that_ time. How could he have forgotten? Souji chuckled as he recalled Yosuke's embarrassing (and rather violent) study date rejection a few weeks back.

"_Auuugh…Herbology is such a pain. How am I supposed to know which plants are used for which potions? It's not like I'm planning on having a Mandrake garden anyways! So what's the point?" Yosuke let out another moan, pushing aside his lunch plate to rest his face against the table._

_Chie was not one to care about being a lady, still eating as she replied, "I am SO glad I'm not taking that class. I mean, I'm clueless about plants! I wish I had a green thumb like Yukiko…Hey, maybe you should ask Yukiko to tutor you!"_

"_Oh, that's right! You've taken advanced Herbology classes, haven't you? How about giving me some private lessons, Yukiko?" His eyes lit up hopefully._

_Yukiko's eyes widened in shock. "P-Private lessons?"_

"_Yeah…? What's wrong?"_

_His concern was met with a slap._

"_Oww! Wha-what was that for? I just asked if you'd help me study!"_

"_O-Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, fretting, "You were talking about studying? I thought it was some off-colored joke…"_

"_If you thought it was a joke then just shrug it off!"_

"_Sorry! My hand moved without thinking…"_

"That wasn't funny, man! It was heartbreaking! Do you know what that sort of thing _does _to a guy's pride? It was decimated! Destroyed!"

"I didn't know you knew what decimated meant, Yosuke."

"Shut up."

Yawning, Souji got cozy in his bed again, fully intent on going to sleep. "Well," _yawn_ "I suggest you get some sleep, or else Sofue will turn you into a toad for sleeping in class. And put that light out."

Yosuke murmured curses to himself, tucking his homework between textbook pages and undoing the charm. Dejectedly he shuffled over to his own bed, getting comfy under the blankets to reluctantly get some sleep.

"Night, Partner."

"G'night."

"…Hey, Souji."

"Hmm?"

"Can you please just ditch Chie and help me study?"

"_No_, Yosuke."

"Dammit."

* * *

**Q & A**

**Q:** A Hogwarts AU? Really?

**A:** Yes, really.

**Q: **Souji and Chie play Quidditch?

**A:** Yes, they do! Souji is Gryffindor's Seeker and Chie is a Beater.

**Q:** Sofue is a teacher at Japanese Hogwarts?

**A:** Indeed. She is the teacher of the school's Divinations class. She will not hesitate to cast spells on late students.

**Q:** Yosuke knows the word decimated?

**A:** Surprisingly, yes.**  
**


	2. Yosuke, Hua Po, and Mistletoe

He sat by himself in the dark common room, wrapped tightly in his wool blanket and basking in the fire's heat. It was late, he knew, as the clock had chimed one not long ago, but he didn't want to waste a single minute of his time left before he had to return home. It had only been a few months since he began attending Hogwarts, yet he felt like it had been forever. He'd learned so much in his stay here, made so many new friends, and he almost didn't want to leave for Christmas.

He heard a sound like a gust of wind behind him before something fazed through him, surprising him in such a way that he shrieked and jumped. The "something" came in the form of a very petite woman, cheerful eyes squinting and mouth smiling in a way that signaled giggling, though the laughter couldn't be heard.

"H-Hey, don't do that!" She giggled more, placing her hand on his cheek and causing another wave of chills to pass through. "Seriously, that feels weird…Eesh."

Though he had been reprimanding her, the soft smile on his lips gave away his joy at seeing her, especially on a night like this, the winter being heralded in by a fresh blanket of snow. She'd love it, he guessed, if she wasn't bound to the Hogwarts castle.

Bound. His trunk was packed and ready for him to take home for the holiday, where he'd be welcomed by hugs and kisses from his family, warm food and good company, and the happiness renewing his spirit. He could leave to visit his loved ones, but she…she was stuck. Aside from the few orphaned students who would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, she was completely, utterly alone.

His inner turmoil must have been obvious, as when he came to himself she was fluttering her wings in worry with a sad smile resting on her lips. She reached out for him, suddenly tugging her hand back and glancing at the entryway. Beckoning him with a hand she drifted backwards, pausing intermittently as she waited for him to catch up. Curiosity tugged at him relentlessly. "What is it?" She smiled, pointing upward.

"Huh?" He looked upward. Mistletoe…_Mistletoe_? "Wh-wha? When did that get there?"

The spirit merely smiled, practically glowing with mischief as she floated in front of him. How on earth could a ghost of a fairy know what that meant? Regardless, she kept smiling, leaning in toward him with hope-filled eyes.

He shut his own, taking deep, uncertain breaths. He'd never kissed anyone before, unless one counted his mother and relatives. Those were on a completely different level though; he'd never done so romantically. He'd never done anything romantically. His first kiss. Did it even count if it was with a ghost? Before he could stall any further, he took one last large gulp of air, finally opening his eyes to meet with hers. His shy nod of consent was all she needed to close the gap between them, overshooting a fraction and sending a tingle down his spine. He ignored it as best he could, kissing back in a way that made their faces overlap. It would have been a silly sight to anyone else indeed, but he didn't care –couldn't care—as he interlaced his fingers with the air of hers. It could have continued forever, since she hadn't a need to breathe and kissing air didn't tax his lungs, but they pulled away from each other all the same, brown eyes connecting with a translucent blue. The two lingered in the entryway for a long moment, both still living in the previous event, brought back to the present with his loud yawn.

"I guess it's time for bed, huh…" he mused to himself. Reluctantly, he bid her goodnight, cloaking himself with wool and hauling his tired body up the stairs and into his bed. As he settled himself underneath his blankets, he couldn't help but feel excited to see his family again. As for after that, though…he couldn't wait to come back to Hogwarts and see her.

* * *

**Q & A**

**Q:** This is Yosuke's first year? Is he ten years old?

**A: **Yes, it is, and no, he is not. To fit better with the P4 timeline, ISWW is a three year school.**  
**

**Q: **What's Hua Po doing at Hogwarts?**  
**

**A:** Hua Po is a resident ghost. More specifically, the Gryffindor house ghost.

**Q:** Are all the ghosts Personas? Who are the other house ghosts?

**A:** Yes. Slytherin: Lamia, Hufflepuff: Titania, Ravenclaw: Sarasvati.

**Q:** Hua Po is not speaking. Why?

**A:** True to the game, Hua Po is unable to speak. However, no ghosts/Personas are able to in this story. More on that in another Q & A.

**Q: **Kinda pathetic that his first kiss is with a ghost fairy, huh?**  
**

**A:** Yes, but that doesn't take away from the fact that Hua Po is SMOKING HOT.**  
**


	3. I Loooooove Them Quaffles

"Excuse me, are you…Kou Ichijo?"

The boy addressed turned around, curious expression replaced with a smile as he moved his broom to his left hand. "That's me! Kondo told me we'd be getting a new member. Souji-kun, right?" He punctuated his question by holding his hand out, offering a handshake. Souji obliged, giving it a firm shake.

"Yeah." Souji quirked a small smile.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" Their heads turned to face the new arrival, a tall brunette with what appeared to be a broken nose, if the bandage was anything to go by.

Laughter filled the air as Kou grinned at his friend, punching him in the arm when he was within range. "Souji-kun, this is my buddy, Daisuke Nagase. He's our Keeper. I'm a Chaser."

"A pretty good one too," Daisuke commented. "The other Keepers don't have a chance against you."

"What can I say, I loooove them Quaffles!" The two shared another round of laughter, Souji not joining in. He found the odd joke to be…unnerving. "So you're going to be our Seeker, right?" Kou chuckled when Souji offered a silent nod. "You haven't played before, have you? Let's hope you're a natural; Gryffindor needs a good Seeker. Our Chasers do pretty well in scoring, but having someone else with skill to help us out is always appreciated."

"Yoooo!" someone called out, running to the field with two other students in tow. "Has practice started?" As the figures got closer, Souji was able to recognize the loud girl as Chie, a fellow student in a few of his classes.

Kou's eyes seemed to light up when he spotted her, waving his free arm dramatically and smiling wide. "Not yet, Chie-san! Hey, have you met Souji-kun yet? He's our new Seeker!"

Chie slowed to a lazy jog as she approached the trio, noticing Souji for the first time. "O-oh, Souji-kun! Y-yeah, w-we have a couple classes together…" The trio looked at each other in confusion when Chie's cheeks began to grow red, but their other teammate, a female Chaser named Chiyo, merely giggled into her hand with a knowing look on her face. "Wh-what are you laughing about? Sh-shut up!"

"How rude, Chie-chan! Your manners leave much to be desired." Chie sputtered gibberish before nearly exploding at her friend, so fast that the others could only pick out a word or two.

"Okay you guys," Kou interrupted, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention, "we're gonna start practice now, so gear up! And no blatching this time, Chie-san!"

As Chie resumed her defensive hollering Souji unzipped his sports duffel, retrieving his goggles and arm guards. Today promised to be a day he wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

**Q & A**

**Q:** Kou and Daisuke are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?

**A:** Yes, they are.

**Q:** Who else is on the Quidditch team besides the mentioned characters?

**A:** The rest are original characters created by myself. These characters are Chiyo Matsumoto (F), Michi Nakagawa (M), and Ayumu Miyazaki (M).

**Q: **Right. So what are everyone's positions?**  
**

**A:** Seeker: Souji Seta. Keeper: Daisuke Nagase. Chasers: Kou Ichijo, Michi Nakagawa, and Chiyo Matsumoto. Beaters: Ayumu Miyazaki and Chie Satonaka.

**Q:** What is blatching?

**A:** Blatching is a term in Quidditch, meaning to fly with the intention of colliding with another player. 

**Q:** Kou, why must you love them Quaffles so much?

**A:** If only I knew. If only.**  
**


End file.
